An Unexpected Stay
by Imthatgeekygirl
Summary: Lily's parent's are getting a divorce and after she storms out, the only shelter available belongs to someone she'd rather not be under the same roof as.
1. Chapter 1

'We just want you to remember that we love you, no matter what.'

Lily's parents had been going on about this for over an hour. They had sat her and her sister, Petunia, on the couch in the living room and started explaining that they were having 'relationship problems.'

They went through all the motions, 'Sometimes people grow apart,' and 'Nothing is going to change,' but she wasn't buying it. Of course, Petunia started balling her eyes out 5 minutes into the 'discussion,' but Lily just sat there staring out the window, completely silent and still, thinking about the whole situation.

She had known it was coming. Anybody could of picked up on that. All the fighting and going places separately. They didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore! But she just thought that it wouldn't be so _soon._ She thought that there was at least another year of marriage. They said nothing was going to change, but that was a load of shit. Everything would change. She would become a 'Divorced Kid,' and she would have two homes instead of one. _That might actually be an advantage_, she thought bitterly. But who was going to move out? Will they have joint custody? What about the cat? Will I have to change schools? How far will they move? What if they leave the neighbourhood? Or the _country_? All these thought came crashing down and were whirling around like a hurricane. She couldn't take much more of this.

'Lily? Lily are you alright?' Her mothers voice broke her concentration and she looked up with a start.

'Hm?' She asked stupidly.

'We were wondering if you were alright. If you had any questions or opinions...?' She mentally rolled her eyes at that. Of course she had something to say. And knowing her, and her temper, she would say it. After she's had it bottled up for a while, she would explode like a firecracker. Red heads really do have short tempers.

'No, I'm fine.' She lied, still not meeting her parents eyes.

'Are you sure Lily?' Mum asked again. 'Because you need to know that this is a safe environment where we can share our feelings.' That's good old mum. Pulling out her psychology skills in any moment given.

'I know.' She answered stiffly. Why were they making this so hard for her?

'Are you sure Lily-bear?' Of course her dad had to pull out her old pet name. It was enough to make her-

_Oh no you don't. Lily you will NOT cry. You are stronger than this. You can make it through- _

'Lily-bear?' Her dad asked again.

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She blinked hard and casted her look away. Hey, at least she wasn't a blubbering mess like Tuney.

'Oh, Lily. It's alright. Crying is alright. It's natural. The only thing you need to remember is that we love you and-'

Right then and there, her temper finally snapped.

'You love me?' She shouted at her mum. 'You honestly think you can say that when you just told us that you don't love each other? Really? Because, mum, I'm a part of dad. And dad I'm a part of mum. So how could either of you possibly stand us if we remind you of the person you hated so much, you decided to completely forget about the vows and promises and blow it all off?'

'Lily, we never said we hated each other and that is no way to speak to your mother!' Her dad yelled.

'Yeah, well, guess I shouldn't say this either. I'm leaving. I'm leaving this shit- hole Uh-huh. Give me ten, no, five minutes and I'll be walking out that door.' And with that she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>True to her word, Lily did leave her home that night. With a small overnight bag and a determined look in her eyes, she waltzed straight out of that house, ignoring her family's protests. Only when she reached the end of her street did she realise, that she had no idea where she was going.<p>

She tried calling some of her friends, all while blindly turning into unfimilair street after unfamiliar street. Marlene was off holidaying in the Caribbean. Alice's place was literally crammed to the max with family. And Emma was still overseas seeing family. Anybody else were away too, or lived too far away.

She sat down on the nearest curb in front of a humungous, old, Victorian styled house. There she began to cry silently. _Should I be this upset?_ She asked herself. She guessed it was because, as a kid, her parents were the perfect couple. But over the last couple of years they grew...distant. Not that they said anything about it. Oh no. But Lily always suspected something.

She let out a long, sad sigh, and right at the moment, it started to rain.

_Of course_, she thought, _as if it could get any crappier._ Although she had to smile a little bit at the irony of the situation.

She pulled her jacket over her head and sat, for what seemed like forever but was only a couple of minutes. She sat there in the rain letting her clothes get completely soaked and letting raindrops drip down her pale was just about to give up and go home when she heard a vaguely familiar voice call out to her.

'Hey you, why are you sitting in the rain?'

The voice was coming from behind her. She turned slightly answering with, 'Well I've got no where else to go, so why not?'

She had turned fully now and could just make out the outline of a boy standing on the big porch in front of the house.

'Why don't you come up here? You'll get sick.' Lily was convinced she knew that voice.

'So?' She countered. 'What is it to you?'

'Hey I'm sorry for trying to be a nice citizen.' She definitely knew that voice. That sarcastic tone and rough voice. It almost sounded like- no it couldn't be.

'Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine.' Right at that moment lightening lit the sky and she caught a glimpse of the guy. He had round glasses and dark messy hair.

_No_, she thought, _no, no, no, no!_

He stepped forward and Lily saw the face she knew all to well. The face of James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** look at me, making authors notes and stuff. I feel special. Anyways it occurred to me that I should put a disclaimer in here somewhere so—

**Disclaimer- **I am not, unfortunately, our beloved queen J.K Rowling. And I don not own any characters in this fic.

* * *

><p>'Evans? Evans, is that you?'<p>

Of course. _Of course_ she had to end up on the door step of James ruddy Potter. Out of all the houses, she had to come across Potter's. She just had to come across the guy who wouldn't leave her alone, who would never stop asking her out and who played the dumbest pranks with his dumb friends. And now that he knew it was her, he wasn't going to let her go.

_Jesus Christ, this day is just going perfectly, isn't it? _

'Evans what the bloody hell are you doing outside my house?' James half shouted at her.

'Well I didn't know it was your house did I? And anyways, I was just about to go, so if you'll excuse me.' She said standing up.

'You really expect me to just let you go out into the rain in the middle of the night?' Potter asked incredulously.

'I don't _expect_ you to do anything.' She answered evenly, turning right and taking a few steps forward.

'Jesus Christ Evans.' He sighed. 'Are you really going to make me do this?'

'Do what?' She asked stepping further away.

'This.' 5 seconds later Lily was hoisted up over his shoulder and was being carried towards the house.

'Put me down, you prat!' She screamed, wiggling around and trying to get out of his grip.

'Nope. I'm not going to do that.' James said, picking up her bag.

'I can't believe you! This counts as kidnapping you know!' Lily screeched kicking her legs quite persistently.

They reached the house and James finally put Lily down, making sure to keep one hand firmly around her wrist, knowing full well she would try to run.

'Let me go, Potter!' Lily said, shooting daggers at him with her piercing green eyes.

'You know I won't do that, now would you please calm down?' James asked.

'How can I calm down when a complete prat just kidnapped me?' Lily said, annoyed.

'Please, Evans. You honestly think I would try to do anything to hurt you?' That one question made her falter, giving James enough time to add in what he needed to say.

'I just want you to come in and get dry. And make sure you have somewhere to stay tonight. I won't ask any questions and I'll try not to be too obnoxious.' He paused and looked at her for a sign of surrender.

'Please, Evans? No-ones home anyways. Its just me. And we have more than enough room.'

Lily wasn't sure what to do. She certainly didn't want to be walking around the rain all night. But staying with Potter, it just didn't make any sense.

'Please?' He asked one last time. She made the mistake of looking into his pleading, hazel eyes, eyes that could sway anybody's decision, and gave in.

'Fine.' She sighed. 'But only for the night.' She added pointedly.

James grinned and picked up her bag again. 'C'mon, I'll show you around.'

* * *

><p>Lily couldn't believe her eyes. Not only did the house look fantastic from the outside, but the interior was just as great. James had led her into a large foyer with high walls and wooden floorboards. In front of her was a large, mahogany stair case that led to an upstairs hallway. Off to her left she could make out what seemed like a large study, or a small library. On her right she saw a fancy dining room, and she guessed beyond that must be the kitchen.<p>

James walked straight through the foyer into the room on the left, while Lily dawdled behind, taking in the details. There was a large, dark cabinet in the foyer, with pictures of James and his parents in it, plus a few football trophies. There was a picture of him as a baby in a bathtub, and one where he looked about 4, yanking on the tail of an orange tabby cat. The most recent looking one was of him and his mates, Sirius, Remus and Peter, standing in front of what looked like Hogwarts High School.

When she made it through the doors to the library, she was surprised, yet again. There were two full walls filled with rows and rows of books. On the far wall there was a mantelpiece, with a crackling fire burning in it. There was a big portrait of James and his parents over the mantelpiece too, that seemed a little bit cheesy to Lily, but she still smiled at the painting. Two inviting arm chairs sat in front of the fire.

James beckoned for her to sit down, which she did, and he got a blanket for her and she wrapped it around her shoulders. He disappeared for a few minutes then came back with two steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate. He gave one to her and sat in the armchair across from her. They sat in silence for a bit, sipping their drinks, until Lily cleared her throat.

'So.' She began, 'Where are your parents?' She asked awkwardly.

'Oh, they're off on work, they should be back soon.' He answered, just as awkwardly.

'Oh.' Normally, Lily would make a smart remark about his parents not wanting to see James or something, and then James would say something back, and then they'd bicker for a while, but James wasn't acting like...James. He hadn't made nearly as many sarcastic remarks as normal, and hadn't tried to ask her out once. He was almost acting like a decent human being. That at least deserved some gratitude she decided.

'Thanks, you know, for letting me stay here.' She said quietly.

'Don't mention it. I was bored here by myself anyways.' He said off handedly, sipping his drink.

'No, really,' she insisted, 'I would of been stuck out in the rain if it was it for you. I...I kinda stormed out of my house and had nowhere to go.'

'Oh. Um. Do you want to talk about it?' James asked uncertainly.

'No, not really.' Lily answered quietly, so quiet James might not of heard her, though he nodded as if he understood.

'So, this is your house?' She asked, hoping to change the subject.

'Uh, yeah. My parents, well they're pretty good at what they do.' He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 'They kind of built up a fortune.'

'Yeah, no kidding.' Lily scoffed. 'It must get pretty lonely here all by yourself in a big house like this.'

'Yeah, but I'm not usually alone. Sirius...well he's here a lot and there's always the cat to keep me company.' He said matter-of-factly.

'Cat? What cat? I didn't see a cat.' Lily said looking around.

'Yeah, well it's a big house.' James laughed. 'But he'll turn up eventually.'

'What's his name, so if he attacks me in the middle of the night, I can at least put a name to a face.' She grinned.

James laughed. 'Oh, well his name is Harry.'

'Harry.' Lily repeated fondly. 'What a nice name.'

'Although sometimes we call him Hairy, judging by the vast amount of orange fur on his body.'

Lily's laugh was cut off by a yawn. She leaned back and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

'Hey, you should probably get to bed. You're probably really tired. C'mon, I'll show you to your room.'

She picked up her bag as he led her up the tall stair case and stopped in a large, horizontal hallway.

'Down that way,' he said pointing to the left, 'Is where my room is, as well as my mum and dads room. Down this way,' he said pointing to the right, 'is where the spare bedrooms are.'

He turned right, and began to walk towards four doors, two on each side of the hallway.

'You can choose any room you like, they all have connected bathrooms, and um, if you need anything just, you know, shout.' He smiled at her. 'Alright I'll leave you to it.' He started to turn and walk away, but Lily grabbed his hand.

'Thank you. Again.' She said, hoping she came off sincere.

She looked down at their hands and dropped hers quickly.

'It's okay. Really.' He grinned at her, 'Well goodnight Evans.' He started to walk away, leaving her standing in the hallway, alone.

* * *

><p>She walked into the room closest to her, and closed the door behind her, throwing her bag on the bed. She walked over to a door on the left side of the room and found her ensuite. Lily decided to take a shower, because if she had to be a guest in Potters home, she was going to bloody well be a <em>guest<em>.

The shower helped her think. She let the warm water wash over her and engulf her in her thoughts. She thought about her parents, about Petunia, about James, about how nice he had been to her, about everything and everyone and about how different things were going to be. She sighed to herself. Why did things have to change?

About 20 minutes later she reluctantly turn off the water and emerged, with a towel wrapped around her. She had a look through what she had packed. She didn't really notice what she was throwing in at the time, she was too focused on leaving the house. She ended up pulling on an oversized shirt with some knickers before finally getting in bed. She thought her mind was going to keep her awake all night, but she fell sleep quickly to the soft sound of rain pattering down on the window.


End file.
